


Avengers Daemons

by Not_You



Series: Avengers Daemon Two-Pack [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Daemons, Gen, his dark materials fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my headcanon of the Avengers' daemons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers Daemons

Columbia is massive and shining gold. She moves like smoke, and her giant, spoon-shaped paws are completely silent. Before the serum there were times she carried Steve, his frail body resting on her broad and powerful back.

Sky was always called Sky, long before she settled as the handsome osprey on Clint's shoulder. Now she is another pair of sharp eyes, and wings on the wind. She separates far enough to be just a little witchy, always seeking her own high and remote view of the situation.

Pan is male and Tony dares anyone to make something of it, carrying the gleaming black ape on his hip or his back. Otherwise Pan knuckles along behind or ahead, and is always exploring the room any time Tony stops moving. He talks to other people more than most daemons, and is as incorrigible a flirt as his human, their cheerful lust reflected in his bonobo form.

She still changes, but only into a few things. Fox, Goat, Robin, Squirrel, and back through. All of them are larger than real ones, and redder too. The goat dances with Columbia, ducking and feinting and butting the lioness with her horns. The robin perches on Tony's machinery, head cocked as she helps Thor to understand it. The fox growls and bites enemy daemons, and yips for joy and runs in circles when they hear that Coulson is going to live. The squirrel comes out when Jane is around, climbing her chair to study her face adoringly. Not even Jane's tiny mouse deer knows the name of Thor's daemon. He does say that it's unpronounceable, and that he just calls her Red.

Rhea is a trim little black pig, and she trots along at Bruce's heels and sits in his lap, watching everything with bright, curious eyes, straight tail making circles whenever they're happy. She changes when Bruce does. The Hulk's daemon has no name, and is a gigantic green-black razorback sow with sharp tusks that are hard enough to chip diamond.

Daumantas spends most of his time looped around Natasha's neck, and he's usually whispering into her ear, the two of them always sharing some secret. A pure black sable, slender and sleek, he is as capable of disguise as his human, appearing to be any number of different cute little mustelids.

Thérèse is a soft grey housecat with wide golden eyes, and she improves before Coulson does. At first she flickers alarmingly, resting on Coulson's chest like a drowned thing, but then she solidifies, and begins to look around. And then that soft but pervasive purr starts up, and Coulson's breathing evens out and stays that way.

Cadoria rides on Fury's shoulder, wicked claws digging into his heavy coat to keep herself in place. Her eyes serve where his is gone, and she is silent except for the angry bawling noises of a real honey badger.

Hector looks exactly like a purebred Red Heeler, except for the human soul in his eyes. He is as neat and clean and mercilessly put together as Pepper, and looks very elegant sitting beside her. There's still a slight stigma to some dog daemons, but not to the sharp little herding breeds.


End file.
